Flame of Truth
by Kinomiiiiiiiii
Summary: I thought she had a perfect life. I thought wrong. She was abandoned. She did not know for years that she was. She was betrayed. She seeks vengeance. I know what it is and what it does. I cannot let her drown in the darkness. I will not let it happen. A Naruto Fanfiction Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura (Originally uploaded in Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto._**

Uploaded on my Tumblr blog.

**Chapter 1: A Message from the Iris**

Silky pink hair flowed as the wind blows in the streets of Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaf. The streets are packed with people in the mid-day of the village. Children running. Old people talking by the side of the road. Friends suddenly seeing each other through the crowd. It's a normal afternoon for the people of Konoha. The woman stood out in the crowd because of her rose-coloured hair. Many people greeted her with a smile as she gave them her own, her emerald orbs shining with glee.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud voice shouted the name of Haruno Sakura, all turning their heads to a blonde man in orange and black jumpsuit. Uzumaki Naruto waved eagerly as he grinned widely. Hatake Kakashi, in his mask, gave his companion a bored look and took out his favourite book.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" The kunoichi turned around to be greeted by a big hug from his teammate and a 'Yo' from her former teacher. "How was your mission?"

"Meh. Nothing interesting happened. It was soo boring. Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as he gestured his hand.

"Aa" The Sharingan-wielder said without removing his eyes from his beloved book. The jinchuuriki sighed and looked back at Sakura.

"How's work in the hospital?"

"Hectic as always. But I can keep up. As I always do" Sakura replied as they walked down the streets heading to the Hokage Tower. They talked and talked and stopped when they reached the building. They went up to the office of Konohagakure's leader and knocked on the door. A woman with short black hair opened the door. "Konnichiwa, Shizune-san"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto" Shizune greeted. The three shinobi entered and stood in front of a desk.

A blonde-haired woman busily signed papers and said without looking up, "I assume you've done your mission well because I can see Naruto making a bored look"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied, putting his book inside his pocket. "I will submit a written report in two days' time"

"Okay okay" Tsunade looked up and gave them a quizzical look. "No missions for now. You will be informed if there are any"

"Baa-chan! Give me a mission! This is boring!" Naruto whined, gaining a glare from Tsunade, a sigh from Kakashi and a smack from Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Why did you do that?"

"You're acting like a kid!" Sakura shouted, raising her hand to smack Naruto again. But she stood still and left her fist hanging, wide eyed. A very familiar presence paralyzed her in her spot even though it was kilometres away from her; a presence so familiar despite not having a tint of feel from it for years. _'Nande?… Nande ima? (Why? Why now)'_

"Sakura?" Tsunade called out to her apprentice in curiosity. "Daijoubu? (Are you alright?)"

'_Why is he back? What happened? Why now after 8 years?'_ The pastel haired woman thought frantically as she faced the window overlooking the gates of Konohagakure. "He's back…"

"Who are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, slowly facing where Sakura was looking. Standing still with wide eyes made the others all the more curious of their actions. With his better connection with the bijuu inside him, Naruto's heightened senses realized whose presence it belonged to. "Sono teme (That bastard)…"

"Who are you two talking about?!" The Hokage demanded, shouting. "Sakura! Naruto!"

Naruto started growling and the Kyuubi's chakra slowly emitting from his body, alerting everyone inside the room. "I'm gonna kill that bastard! How dare he bring his face here after disappearing like that?! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Naruto!" The jinchuuriki faced Sakura and looked at her with wide eyes. Closing his eyes shut, he went out through the window and jumped from roof to roof. Kakashi immediately followed him and went out. Tsunade faced her apprentice, waiting for her answer. "He's back, shishou… He's back"

"Dare? (Who?)" Tsunade asked with a stern voice. Shizune stood still in her place confused, holding Ponpon tightly in her arms. "Sakura, answer me"

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke is back"

**In front of the Konoha's Main Gates…**

A cloaked person stood still just in front of the gates of Konoha, guards surrounding him. He remains unfazed and unknown because of the hood covering his head.

"Reveal yourself!" One of the guards shouted. But the cloaked man remained still. They pointed their kunais at him though they did not move an inch, being wary of the danger they can feel from the man. Then a cry caught the guards off.

"SASUKE!" A booming voice shouted. The man fell, Naruto holding him by his collar. The hood fell, revealing a man of raven locks and handsome features. A man of revenge. A man who threw everything to get the power he needed. A man who only cared for his selfish reasons.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Brother to Uchiha Itachi. Student and murderer of the Sannin, Otogakure no Orochimaru. Member of Team Taka and Team Hebi. Former member of Konoha Twelve. Former member of Team Seven. Student of Hatake Kakashi. Best friend of Uzumaki Naruto. Former crush of Haruno Sakura._

_A traitor. An avenger._

"Why are you here?! Why are you back?! Why did you disappear?! Answer me!"

"..."

"Answer me! After all those years, we tried to take you back and then you'll disappear for 4 years! Now you come back here without saying anything?! We thought you died! I was so worried! Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, too!" Kakashi pulled Naruto away from Sasuke, trying to calm the boy down. ANBUs surrounded the fallen man and Tsunade, with Shizune and Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha Twelve came soon after. Naruto gave his medic friend a sad gaze and looked away. "... Gomen (I'm sorry), Sakura-chan"

"It's alright now, Naruto. Everything's alright now..." Sakura told him, patting his shoulder and giving him a fake smile. Naruto lowered his head, almost parallel to the ground. He's confused. He doesn't know what the right thing to say is. His promise to Sakura that he himself will bring Sasuke back was never fulfilled and then the man they've been looking suddenly appears in front of them after a 3 years long disappearance since the news of his brother has been received.

Tsunade stood in front of the two and said to Sasuke, "State your purpose. Why are you here?"

"… I've finished my goal. I've killed Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke replied in his low husky voice as he stood up, the ANBUs securing him. Everyone in the vicinity stared at the man in surprise. They have not heard any news from the Akatsuki nor their movements. Hearing such news caught them off guard.

"When was this?"

"Three years ago"

"Where were you for the last 2 years? And you haven't answered my first question"

"…" Sasuke remained silent, making Tsunade sighs in disappointment. Motioning her hand, the ANBUs attached chakra limiters on the man's wrists and ankles. The Hokage stared at Sasuke, wondering why the man is not struggling or such.

When he was about to be taken away, Sasuke cursed under his breath and snapped his head towards Tsunade. The elite guards stopped when the Sannin raised her hand. The young sharingan-wielder opened his mouth and spoke, "... I've killed Orochimaru 5 years ago and soon after that I formed a team to search for Itachi. I found him and I was able to avenge my family. But I fell unconscious after my fight with him and upon waking up, I found myself captived by the Akatsuki... A masked man revealed himself to me as Tobi. He told me the truth about the Uchiha Massacre"

"I see you know. But if your purpose for coming here is to kill the Elders. You're too late, I'm sorry. When this issue was revealed to us, the Council and I decided that they are to be executed. Even though the Uchihas themselves have a fault on this, the Elders' action is unjust and beyond forgiveness" Tsunade told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was my plan if I was released soon after I was told about this" The Uchiha murmured. "They recruited me but that wasn't my plan at first... I planned to come back here to receive the punishment I deserve. But..."

"But?"

"... I did not get away from Akatsuki by my own. Unknown to everyone, there is another member of Akatsuki besides the remaining seven members. He's the one who helped me. I don't know how but he knew of my plans. In exchange for his help, which he suddenly imposed, he wanted me to relay a message. Besides my first purpose, this added to the reason of my return"

"Who is this member? What is his message?" Tsunade asked, more of an order, in curiosity. Sasuke paused, not answering immediately. He stared at his former girl teammate and Naruto. For a few seconds, Sakura and Sasuke's gaze locked. But the medic immediately reverted her gaze and closed her eyes shut. Sighing, the last Uchiha opened his mouth to speak but still staring at Sakura.

"His message is..._'I'll come and take it from you. Wait for me, Sakura _'" Sakura lifted her head, facing the man who spoke, with wide eyes and quivering lips. "... He called himself...

... _**Haruno Shoubu**_"

Everyone stared at him then at Sakura, who dropped her hold off Naruto and walked a few steps and past her teacher. The people in the scene simply watched the frozen cherry blossom of Konoha, waiting for her to move. Then Sakura said in a shaky voice. "...Shoubu...?"

_'Nee-chan!'_

_'Okaeri nasai (Welcome home), Sakura-nee'_

_'Un! Daijoubu (I'm fine)!'_

_'Sakura-onee-chan, teach me how to throw a kunai! Onegai (Please)!'_

_'... As long as you're happy and safe. Gomenasai... Sakura'_

_'... Hontou ni gomenasai (We're very sorry), Sakura... He's gone'_

_'__**He's gone because we weren't there beside him**__'_

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she crouched, clutching her head and tears falling from her emerald eyes. Everyone was startled. "You're lying! You're lying! You're lying!"

Naruto reached out and held the crying Sakura, not knowing what to do. She continued to cry, clutching and shaking her head of pink locks. Suddenly, red flame-like chakra enveloped Sakura's body and Naruto let go of her immediately, startled and hurt by the unknown chakra. Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend, saw this and immediately ran towards her friend but was stopped by her teammates, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. "Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! You can't let it get to you! Sakura!"

"No! You're lying! Shoubu is dead! The man who appeared to you isn't Shoubu! He can't be Shoubu! Shoubu is dead for almost 14 years! Shoubu is gone! He's dead! You're lying! I don't believe you!" Sakura, still crying and clutching her head, continued shouting. The chakra continued to grow and grow. The ground underneath the crying medic cracked. Then two figures appeared in front of Sakura, their backs facing Tsunade and the others. "... Tou-san?... Kaa-san?"

"Sakura, list-"

"Why does he know Shoubu?! Only the clan and Ino know about him! Why is he saying that Shoubu is alive?!"

"Sakura, dear. You have to calm down. Control yourself, Sakura. Listen to me" The purple haired woman said as she tries to calm her daughter. Haruno Nemuya had a painful and guilt-filled look in her face as she reached out her hands to Sakura. "Please"

"Tell me he's lying! Tell me! Shoubu can't be alive! He died because I wasn't beside him! He's dead! Gone!... I've been living my life for both of us. Because of me, he died... I was too late and too weak..." Sakura glared at her parents and then pointed and gave Sasuke an angry look. " You come here telling me that Shoubu is alive?! Like hell I'll believe you! LIAR!"

Seeing that her daughter will not calm down, the other man, Sakura's father, took out a long red-beaded necklace underneath his yukata. Haruno Kouyu threw the necklace around Sakura. Before the necklace hit the floor, the dark-pink haired man murmured, "I'm sorry, Sakura… I'm sorry for lying to you…"

"Tou-san?" Sakura questioned him. Upon hitting the ground, chakra strings from the necklace latched at the Hokage's apprentice. The red chakra slowly disappears and, without warning, Sakura fell unconscious. Out of instinct, Sasuke caught the fallen medic, not aware that everyone is staring at him. The stoic faced man looked at the sleeping woman in wonder. Sakura changed so much, as well as Naruto. But the medic in his arms had developed drastically, in comparison to his loud-mouthed friend. The weak girl he used to save during their genin years wasn't there anymore. Her monstrous strength, almost surpassing her teacher, and medical knowledge, on par with the renowned medic Sannin, is known to most, if not all, shinobis in the world, gaining her a page in the Bingo book. He was in deep thought when Naruto, in his usual loud voice, said the name of the pink haired lady.

"Sakura!" Naruto kneeled beside Sasuke and held Sakura's hand tightly. Tsunade calmly, but with worried eyes, placed her hand over Sakura and checked for any problems. Figuring that Sakura simply fell asleep, the Godaime face her apprentice's parents.

"What happened?"

"... It broke" Kouyu murmured, the necklace in his hands. The beads all had a crack on it.

"We would like to ask for an audience with you, Godaime, the members of Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino" Nemuya said. "We will tell the secret we have long been keeping"

"We beg all of you to keep everything a secret. You'll all know in due time. But please do not speak a word on what happened here or what is it that you've heard" Bowing his head, Kouyu humbly requested everyone and his wife followed. Everyone did not know what to do. Everything suddenly happened without warning. "We beg you... for the good of everyone"

"We will" Tsunade said, nodding at the confused group behind her. "But I need to know everything. Haruno Shoubu, the chakra earlier, the meaning of the message... and my apprentice, Haruno Sakura"

"Hai" The couple bowed their heads, hiding their welling up tears. And repeatedly thanked everyone and Tsunade. "Arigatou gozaimasu… Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita"

Watching the parents of Sakura made Tsunade's heart hurt. She doesn't know what the secret is but it's as if the information the Harunos are about convey meant the world to them and a painful truth that, probably, had crushed their family. The Hokage have not seen her student so desperate or in such despair. Sure, Sakura is emotional, short tempered and full of feelings. But the hurt and sorrow Sakura showed through her earlier outbursts appeared as the weakness of the young medic's high wall of barrier for her emotions. Shoving the thoughts away and remembering her position as the village's leader, Tsunade faced the group behind her with her strong and calm mask.

"Guards! Secure the perimeters of Konoha. Arrest anyone suspiciously wondering the walls of the village. Akimichi, Lee, Tenten! Join the guards. Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga! Roam around the village and look for anyone suspicious that's within the walls. Ensure the security of the people of Konoha. Report to Shizune after your search. Report to me after one and a half (hour). Yamanaka, come with us. You seem to know a great deal about this issue. Uchiha, you hold Sakura. That way this idiot..." Tsunade points at Naruto. "...will not pounce at you. But. If she's hurt, even a scratch, I will torture you. Hyuuga, Inuzuka. Watch him and make sure he doesn't run off. Kakashi, hold onto Naruto and make him calm down. Haruno-san, please follow me to my office"

Before rushing towards her office, Tsunade gave Sakura one last look of concern. Who is Haruno Shoubu? What is his connection to Sakura? What is it that he wants from her? Is it the chakra earlier? And what is that chakra that gives of the same force of power like a bijuu? With this questions swirling around her head, the Slug Princess proceeded to the Hokage tower, the eight concerned people following behind her.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flame within the Soul**

"Speak" Tsunade ordered. In front of her stood her apprentice's parents, Haruno Kouyu, a member of the Council, and his wife Haruno Nemuya. Sakura, who was still unconscious, lies on the sofa beside the Hokage's desk. Ino sits beside the sleeping medic, watching her. Naruto and Kakashi stood by a wall not far from the sofa, with the blonde shinobi crouching and looking back and forth at Sakura with worry-filled gaze. Sasuke stood between Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba, who had their masks hooked to their belt, revealing their faces.

"I would then first explain the chakra" Kouyu started. "Truth be told, we don't know the origin of this chakra. Although it was said that the chakra came from the Sage of the Six Paths"

"... I'm not sure myself if it is from him. But the chakra is overwhelming, that's for sure... And it's vaguely familiar" The voice of the Kyuubi, Kurama, came from Naruto's body. Elongated whisker-like scars and cat-like eyes sign that Kurama is the one talking. After a few seconds, Naruto reverted back to his normal state, making a scowling face. "Goddammit Kurama! I told you to tell me beforehand if you're taking over!"

Nodding at Naruto's direction, Kouyu continued. "We called this chakra Enshoku because of its appearance. The first record of this chakra was during your grandfather's time, Hime. Hashirama Senju and his brother knew of this. A man named Haruno Amato holds the Enshoku during that time. As so you know, the Haruno clan was not a ninja clan originally. Amato was the first ninja of the family. But it was just after that he knew of the Enshoku. It was during a vacation with his twin sister Akane. They were on their way back to Konoha when they came across a camp. Apparently, it was a camp of an ambushing army from Kumo (Cloud). Amato and Akane knew of what would happen to their loved ones if they attack. Amato, in his enraged state, revealed himself and fought. It was incredibly reckless. Akane was caught and was being beaten up. Seeing his sister in her state, Amato unconsciously awakened the sleeping chakra. This story was from the twins themselves. In the scene, only ashes and fire can be seen. The area smelled of blood but there weren't any blood or body. This was what the twins saw after waking up, uninjured"

"After that, they revealed to the clan head of what happened. Unknown to them, the Lord of the Fire Country heard of the news about the empty blood-stenched battlefield. He pursued the twins and asked us to keep everything a secret. During those times, the Fire Lord was desperate in keeping his country in order. With the powerful bijuus around, he can't let another power to cause chaos. The battlefield was kept a secret, the Enshoku as well"

"This Enshoku obliterated a whole army? Just Amato by himself?" Tsunade exclaimed in disbelief.

"... No, Tsunade-sama. He was not alone" Nemuya replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Akane was with him... Amato only had the half of the powerful chakra. Akane had the other. They fought together and obliterated the whole army" Kouyu replied.

"They were able to control the Enshoku after the whole ordeal. The same chakra emitted from both of them and then on, we concluded that the Enshoku was split into half to prevent destruction. With the Fire Lord's help, the Head asked a clan known for their sealing techniques. Your mother's clan, Naruto-kun" The purple-haired woman faced Naruto. The whisker-faced man nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "They helped us. The Enshoku was sealed and five counter seals were made, encased in the necklace used earlier. The twins died before reaching the age of forty. We thought that was the end of the Enshoku but five years later another pair of twins appeared with the Enshoku. But they didn't live until the Third Hokage's reign. They had it during their childhood and were able to control it throughout the times they lived. As the years went by after the second pair's death, no sign of the Enshoku appeared to the twins born to the Haruno clan. Not until..."

Nemuya placed her hands over her mouth and sobbed, her husband hugging her. Kouyu brought the woman to Sakura's side. Caressing the pink locks of the sleeping medic, the Haruno matriach murmured, "My precious flowers... My little boy..."

"You don't mean-?!" Tsunade, wide eyed, said in a loud voice as she stood up.

"Not until our children, Shoubu and Sakura... Shoubu is Sakura's brother. They're twins" Kouyu said as he stared at his daughter with hurt-filled eyes. Everybody in the room gawked in disbelief. To think that they've known the medic for so long, they never knew that Sakura has a brother, moreover a twin. "... Shoubu is very caring to his twin. He didn't care when we told him that he needed to stay at home, as long as Sakura had her freedom. He just wanted to see his sister smiling and safe. Shoubu understood these things at such a young age. He never cared for his own happiness, only his sister's. Shoubu is a very obedient and smart boy"

Seeing the tears welling up in the eyes of Sakura's father, Ino gave him a pitiful look and placed her hand on Kouyu's shoulder. He nodded at her. The young blonde woman stood up and said, "I'll tell about Shoubu..."

"Go on"

"I met Sakura way back. She didn't have many friends. I was her only friend that time and Sakura introduced me to her whole family. That's when I met Shoubu. Shoubu was a sickly boy and had to stay home all of the time. They're twins, sharing the same face but their hair and eyes distinguish them. In contrast to Sakura's pink hair and emerald eyes, Shoubu has purple hair and moss green eyes. I'll admit that Sakura is smarter than most of the Konoha Twelve and other ninjas of our age, well I suppose except for Neji-san and Sasuke. But her twin is probably in par with the two, or maybe even smarter. He's homeschooled and most of the time he read advanced books of his age. Maybe that's where he got his mature personality, from his intellectual mind... During those times, his maturity scares me. Its like he wasn't even a child. All that mattered to him was to see Sakura happy. He didn't care about himself. It was as if Shoubu's life is to ensure his twin's happiness. He even asked me, an outsider, to look after his sister in his stead during the second time I met him. Sakura deeply cares for his brother, too. She told me that she'll have to enjoy the things Shoubu can't and share them to him. She did. Although I was the only friend she can introduce to Shoubu, she wanted his brother to have a friend. She tried to teach him all the things she learned in school"

"I learned about the Enshoku during one visit. It was during Sakura and Shoubu's sixth birthday. Shoubu was at the main house for his homeschooling, so Sakura was left alone that time. I came by to greet them both and then she started crying, telling me that she was called names by other kids when she went out, one even tried to cut her hair. Then Shoubu came, seeing his sister crying. He turned to me with a serious look and asked me what happened. I told him, scared at his menancing aura. Then all of a sudden the red chakra emerged from him. He was muttering words like 'kill'and 'dead'. Shoubu was totally enraged at what happened to his sister. It was the first time he saw Sakura cry because she does not cry in front of him" Ino said. "If you remember the big earthquake that happened almost 14 years ago, this is the truth about it. Shoubu was the one who caused it. The chakra that emerged from him sipped through the ground. I can clearly feel and see the chakra, that is why I know. Then Sakura, realizing the state her twin was in, pleaded him to stop. The chakra inside her showed itself and went to the ground. But unlike Shoubu, Sakura's Enshoku was soothing, like healing the ground. When the earthquake stopped, they both fell unconscious. Auntie and Uncle arrived and saw them. I was still shocked by what happened but that did not stop me from telling them of what I saw. They immediately went to the main house, bringing me with them. Apparently, that was the first time Enshoku appeared since the second pair's death. But without the Uzumaki, they can't seal them anymore. They tried using the necklace and good enough, it worked... A few months after that, just a month before the Uchiha massacre... something happened"

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke became intrigued and listened intently.

"... Shoubu was taken. But with the information Sasuke brought... we can say that he wasn't taken, he left with a member of Akatsuki, whoever it is that talked to him that night. Sakura was present when he left, thinking that he was kidnapped. She loses it but she was able to tell her parents before falling to a psychologically-induced coma. She woke up three days later but... Sakura cannot remember what happened. The first thing she asked was 'Where is Shoubu'. Her parents had no choice but to lie that Shoubu died because of his sickness. The lie was to prevent Sakura from blaming herself but that did not stop her..."

"Ino, I'm fine now... Let me tell them about what we did" Kouyu said as he stood up, composing himself. "We lied so she won't know what truly happened to his brother but that still did not stop her from blaming herself. Sakura blamed herself for not being there for his brother. She went in a fit of rage, resulting for the Enshoku to go out of hand. We sealed the Enshoku then and there, and she fell into coma again"

"We, the Fire Lord and the Haruno clan, decided to seal Sakura's memories of what happened and of the Enshoku. Concealing it with a genjutsu will prevent Sakura from remembering. We then asked Uchiha Fugaku, your father, Sasuke-san. He was the only one we knew who can create a powerful genjutsu enough to conceal Sakura's memories. He was hesitant at first but eventually agreed to help us. It took him days to recover from the exhaustion caused by the first genjutsu casted on Sakura's memories. But it was only the memory of Shoubu's leave. Unfortunately, the Uchiha Massacre occurred and the memories of the Enshoku wasn't concealed" The man stated. The Uchiha survivor remained unfazed with the relation of his father to his former teammate. "But something unexpected happened when Sakura woke up. She forgot about the Enshoku completely, for reasons we don't know... This may be rude on our part but please hear me out, Sasuke-san"

"..."

"Your father used the Eternal Tsukuyomi on Sakura. You, who have acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan, can remove it with Amaterasu. Please use the black flames of Amaterasu to remove the genjutsu... Onegaishimasu, Sasuke-san" Sakura's father bowed his head, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"She will die..." The Konoha traitor replied with his usual emotionless voice. "She will not survive the flames"

"... She will. The Enshoku will not let her die. I will not propose this if my daughter will be in danger" Kouyu replied with his head still bowed.

Neji looked at Sakura with his Byakugan, curious of the seal the Haruno patriach spoke off. A surprised look plastered in his face, making his hands drop to his sides. "This is-?!"

Everyone was startled by his reaction and looked at him. Kakashi activated his sharingan and made the same reaction. Tsunade, agitated by their reactions, asked, "What is it?"

"The seal... This is not just the Tsukuyomi, Haruno-dono" Neji told the platinum-blonde haired man, who raised his head.

"I know... It isn't just the Tsukuyomi"

"Then what is it?" The Hokage asked.

"The genjutsu was only to replace the memory sealed away by the counter seal of the Uzumakis that we have used. It worked but we don't know to what to extent. That is why we needed it to be concealed, a precautionary measure. It is a combination of the Uzumaki fuuinjutsu and Uchiha genjutsu"

"If the Amaterasu can do its part, what will happen?" Sasuke asked.

"If it succeeds, Sakura will be able to remember the truth to her brother's disappearance... It might also trigger something in Sakura that will let her remember and control the Enshoku again" Kouyu replied. He faced Tsunade and bowed again, "Please let him do it, Hokage-sama. This is not just for Sakura but also for everyone"

Tsunade, with an emotionless look, stood up and walked towards Sasuke. Neji and Kiba move aside and let the Godaime act. Holding the chakra limiters she took off from Sasuke, Tsunade whispered to him with an ice-cold feeling, "I will let you do this. But if she is hurt, even a bit, I will kill you here and now... You have hurt her too much. I will not allow you to hurt her physically than you emotionally did"

Sasuke did not flinch and simply walked towards the sleeping form of Sakura. Ino pulled Nemuya away from her daughter, struggling with all her might to not be seperated from Sakura. Sasuke looked around the room and locked eyes with Naruto.

'_Do it. So she'll know the real truth as we did with ours... I don't want her to suffer anymore. I know you also do. But be careful with her_', Naruto thought. As if he understood the look and thoughts of the blonde jinchuuriki, Sasuke nodded and activated his kekkai genkai. He stares at Sakura, contemplating on everything that he heard about her. The combined fuuinjutsu and genjutsu looked like thorns, coiling around Sakura's body. He had never seen these thorns around Sakura before, making him wonder about. "Why can we see it now?"

"With the state of the Enshoku earlier, it must have broken the seal" Kouyu said. The raven haired man looked back at Sakura and studied where to focus the jutsu he will be using.

"Amaterasu..."

With that single word, black flames engulfed Sakura's body. After a few moments, the Enshoku covered its host and eating away the Amaterasu. But it couldn't completely remove the flames and the Amaterasu slowly disintegrates the thorn-like seal. But maintaining the Amaterasu for a long time was difficult for Sasuke, his eyes bleeding.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted when he saw his best friend cover his eye. Sasuke raised his hand, signalling the blonde to stay where he is. '_Just a bit more_'

A few minutes passed and the seal disappeared completely. But before Sasuke deactivated his Mangekyou, he saw a sealed chakra, placed near Sakura's heart. He stumbles down, covering his bleeding eyes.

"Amazing... Not even a scratch was left" Tsunade commented as she examined her apprentice's body. "It engulfed everything"

"Sakura!" Nemuya shouted as she hurriedly ran to her daughter's side and held her. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Tsunade, assured that Sakura is fine, left her apprentice to her mother and went towards Sasuke. "Show me"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he removed his hands, letting Tsunade heal his eyes. He felt the chakra limiters in his wrist again as he was being healed.

After healing Sasuke, Tsunade motioned Neji and Kiba to secure Sasuke again and headed behind her desk. Clasping her hands in front of her, Tsunade spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke. The proper sentence for all your wrong doings is death penalty"

"Nani?!" Naruto shouted as he was about to walk towards Tsunade and protest. He stopped when Kakashi stood in front of him and told him to wait.

"But..."

"But?" The jinchuuriki repeated, receiving a glare from the Hokage.

"With the agreement made a year ago by the Council, now composed of the head of the clans, we have been pardoned. Therefore, you, Uchiha Sasuke; with affiliation to Otogakure no Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Team Hebi, Team Taka, and a S-class criminal; will be given a three-year long imprisonment in the Konoha Underground Prison; possibility of being shortened depending on your cooperation; two-year house arrest; either be in the Uchiha Manor or your choice of apartment, under observation of personally selected ANBUs, another possiblity; and one-year of final assessment. You will be given an opportunity to be a part of the shinobi ranks, taking only D to B-class mission, and a special chuunin exam... But you will not be enduring those years of atonement because I will pardon everything"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, gawking at the woman holding the highest position in the country.

Smiling at the astonished faces of her audience, Tsunade grinned and continued, "Instead, I will assign you to a solo S-class mission"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading Flame of Truth! This story has been in my head for years and has been written a long time ago (but still ongoing). I finally had the courage to upload it here for Naruto fans to read! Hopefully, it will turn out okay and will be able to reach your expectations. Hehe~!

To Miss Samira345: Thank you very much for your review and for following! I'm really grateful that you found my fanfiction interesting!

To my giselle.s, janiisaur, ra3ofsunshin3, AboMakae, AnimeGIRL2014, kisa-xyloto: Thank you very much for following my fanfiction! I hope you'll like the succeeding chapters!

(By the way, I'm kind of happy but at the same time pissed off with Naruto 676. I was hoping for more scenes for Sakura. Not Sakura being left behind like that. Looking forward to the next chapter! I hope there's more Team 7 scenes there!)

**Reviews will be very much appreciated and will surely motivate me to think of more ideas and write and write! So there! Thank you once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto._**

**A/N: **Thank you very much for your review, Guest-san and Samira-san! Here's Chapter 3! By the way, what did you think about the Naruto 677? It was too short and too plain for me. Although I'm glad our favorite trio plus their sensei were not affected, I was expecting at least what was going on within the Mugen Tsukoyomi genjutsu. I'm a bit disappointed but I hope the next chapter will be much better than this one! Also, Naruto Shippuuden 563 is out! I'm looking forward for the next episode (but the at the same time not, coz... UHUHUHU)

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Previously…**

_"With the agreement made a year ago by the Council, now composed of the head of the clans, we have __been pardoned__. Therefore, you, Uchiha Sasuke; with affiliation to Otogakure no Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Team Hebi, Team Taka, and a S-class criminal; will be given a three-year long imprisonment in the Konoha Underground Prison; possibility of being shortened depending on your cooperation; two-year house arrest; either be in the Uchiha Manor or your choice of apartment, under observation of personally selected ANBUs, another possiblity; and one-year of final assessment. You will be given an opportunity to be a part of the shinobi ranks, taking only D to B-class mission, and a special chuunin exam... But you will not be enduring those years of atonement because I will pardon everything"_

_"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, gawking at the woman holding the highest position in the country. _

_Smiling at the astonished faces of her audience, Tsunade grinned and continued, "Instead, I will assign you in a solo S-class mission"_

**Chapter 3: Repentance and Remembrance**

"But! Tsunade-sama! Isn't that too light of a sentence, especially for his case?" Ino asked in disbelief. But true enough, this kind of atonement does not pass as proper for a person who have betrayed the village, joining an S-class criminal and a notorious organization of elite missing nins. "Why?"

"Hear me out first" Tsunade said, clearing her throat. "Uchiha, do you know why your sentence was downgraded from a death sentence to years of probation?"

"No. I don't know, Hokage-sama" The bounded man replied. Despite the emotionless look he had on his face, Sasuke was surprised with the sentence given to him. He came to Konoha to receive a death penalty, not years in prison and probation, and especially not an S-class mission for that matter.

"I said earlier that the Council is made up of clanheads and not the Elders anymore. A year ago a meeting was organized to change the stupid hierarchical government of the village. Instead of making decisions with some old retards, I decided that it should be changed; moreover, she told me that decisions should be made with the heads of long-serving ninja and merchant families. It nearly spark a civil war but we pulled through" Tsunade pointed at Sakura. "It was also during that meeting that we decided your fate if ever you come back to Konoha. Kouyu-san, representing, of course, the Haruno Clan, was the reason for your now downgraded sentence. He said that the Uchiha bloodline is indispensable, as it is one of the most powerful kekkai genkai. But now we know his true motive for letting you live"

"Then why the S-class mission, Hime?" Kouyu asked.

"I was just getting to that" Tsunade stood up and walk towards Sakura, simply staring at her. "Your mission is to protect Haruno Sakura"

"..."

"You will protect her from external and internal threats"

"Internal threats? Do you mean the Enshoku?"

"Yes. Also, Sakura is a target of the Akatsuki because of the powerful chakra inside her. She must be protected. This mission is a S-class because the stake of the village, no, probably all people will be put in danger. Only two jinchuurikis are left, Killer Bee and Naruto here, and they both have now the complete cooperation of the bijuus inside them. But we don't know for Sakura's case"

"Hn"

"Arrogant bastard... Hehe. Let's take care of that shitty attitude of yours" Tsunade commented, annoyed with the way Sasuke reacts to what she said. "You will be bounded with chakra limiters and observed and guarded by ANBUs, 24/7. Under these circumstances, you will be beside Sakura at all times. But I will keep her in a heavily sealed room in the hospital and you also. I have to check your eyes for a week or two. It is in a very bad condition. You'll have to be beside her most of the time unless I say so"

"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"What now?" The voluptuous woman groaned.

"You mean, Sasuke, will not be killed or put into jail and he will just protect Sakura-chan?" Everybody sweat dropped at the blonde shinobi.

"Yes, you baka! What's not to understand to what I said earlier, aho?!"

"... This is all I need to do?" Sasuke asked in a calm manner.

"Yes. Just this indefinite time of a S-class mission. You may regain my trust and the people currently present in this room if you do your part well but I cannot say for the people of the village"

"Hn. I don't need the trust of people"

"We'll see about that, Uchiha. For the meantime, you will stay in either Naruto or Kakashi's apartment. Expect ANBUs observing you from afar. I will have to prepare the necessary seals for Sakura's room. I have to take care of her first. Uchiha, you can only go out with Naruto, Kakashi or with one of the ANBUs. Otherwise, you stay put in which place you will stay. You refrain from using your Sharingan... if you don't want to be blinded" Tsunade intently stared at Sasuke and reminds him with venomous voice. "Your job is to protect Sakura, Uchiha. She's important to me, everyone in this room and to the whole village. If she is hurt or abducted, I will castrate you and kill you slowly and painfully. Remember that"

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi called. Tsunade faces him with a glare. "Ma, ma. I'll suggest that Sasuke stays in Naruto's apartment instead of mine. Although it looks like a jungle in that place, it is big if we clean it. I can stay there to watch over him"

"Why mine?!" Naruto whined but was ignored by everyone.

"Do whatever you like. Just make sure that he knows his place" Tsunade replies in a lazy manner.

Then the sudden opening of the door startled everyone, staring at panting Shizune. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Report"

"There are no suspicious people inside the village. The perimeters around Konoha are secured as you have ordered us. There was no one following Uchiha"

"Sou ka... Shizune, prepare the farthest room of the hospital's top floor and have it sealed. We'll wait for Sakura to come back there. Haruno-san, I will need your help in the preparation of the room" Tsunade instructed. Facing Sasuke, she says in a clear, booming voice. "Get your ass out of here, Uchiha"

Kakashi and Naruto, heading out first, were followed by Neji and Kiba with Sasuke. They were all silent while walking down the hallway of the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi stopped and said, "You can leave him to us"

"Well then" Neji said. He handed Sasuke to Naruto and disappeared with Kiba. The three men stared at the disappearing smoke before walking towards Naruto's place.

"… Your place stinks" Sasuke commented, covering his nose. Naruto started ranting on how his apartment was perfectly fine and no odour is coming from it.

The white haired jounin chuckled and thought to himself, _"Good thing I have a mask'_

**Three hours later…**

"Now that's a clean room" Kakashi commented, staring at the spacious, decent apartment of Naruto.

"All you did was read that orange book. Pervert" Naruto pouted as he sat down on his sofa.

"Says the one with a whole box of Icha Icha in his closet" Sasuke said as he drank a glass of water.

_**A few**__** hours ago…**_

_'Mushrooms' Sasuke thought as he cleans the closet of his blonde friend. Naruto was cleaning his table and as for Kakashi,… he's doing what he usually do. Spotting a dusty box, Sasuke pulls out the said object and peeked inside. The man was frozen from his spot which caught the attention of Naruto and Kakashi._

"_What are you doing there, Sasuke? We won't be able to finish this" Naruto shouted._

"_Pervert" Sasuke said, loud enough for the two men to hear. A vein appeared in Naruto's head as he continuously clean his table._

"_I am not a pervert! Ero-nin and Kakashi are the perverted ones"_

"_Says the one with a box of porn in his closet"_

"_I don't ha-! ERONIN!"_

"Gah! I told you! Ero-nin uses my place as a storage room for his works without telling me. Those aren't mine!"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Chicken-butt asshole"

"Aho"

"NANI?!" Kakashi watched his two students bicker at each other before going out. _'Best leave them for their reunion_'

**After an hour of insults and shouting...**

"...I'm really glad you're back, Sasuke" Naruto murmured, slouching on his seat with his hand over his eyes. "I thought we wouldn't see you again"

"... How did they know about the truth about Itachi?" Sasuke asked with his usual stoic face. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"It was Sakura-chan"

"..."

"Four years ago, she started snooping around the Uchiha District. She was there every break she had while working in the hospital. I don't know what made her start or why she suddenly became interested. Sakura didn't tell me anything. Then the year after, she confronted Tsunade-baa-chan about the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi. She showed them a paper, a mission statement by the Elders given to Itachi; with the sign of the bastards and your brother. Sakura-chan didn't say anything on how she got it. Then everything changed. Itachi's name was cleared. Your betrayal was due to a false truth. The Elders were executed. The Council is now made up of prominent clan heads"

"..."

"Why were you alright with the death penalty?"

"I deserve it. More than anything else. I had done too many things"

"If you weren't caught by Akatsuki, where would you be?"

"..." Sasuke was silent. He didn't know the answer. He never thought of what to do after killing Itachi. Then a cherry blossom petal slowly drifted through the window and into his hands. He stared at the pink petal and murmured, "I don't know"

"Thought so" Naruto said. "Ah geez! This is too gloomy! Let's go out! I'll treat you to a ramen!"

**In a room of Konoha Hospital…**

"Monitor her condition, Shizune. Any abnormalities in her chakra, inform me immediately" Tsunade ordered Shizune. Sakura lay down on a bed, asleep, with wires attached to her arms and machines to monitor her. Haruno Kouyu and Nemuya watch from a corner the procedure being done to their daughter. Facing the couple, the Hokage gave them a sad look and looked back at her apprentice. _'We can only wait for her to wake up…'_

**Inside Sakura's mind…**

"_Where…am I?" _I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. My body feels light. Where am I? I was at the gates earlier because… He's back. I looked around and saw a green field surrounding me. I stood up and felt the wind blew into my face. I saw cherry blossom petals fly with the wind. A large cherry blossom tree stood behind me. I noticed the silence that envelops this place. "What is this place?"

"_You're inside your mind, Sakura-san"_ I heard a voice come from the tree. I turned around and stared at the tree, wondering where exactly is the voice coming from. I circled the tree and stopped when I saw a bundle of iris laid down by the roots of the tree. Shoubu. Sasuke came back saying the Shoubu asked him to relay a message. But I don't believe him. Shoubu is dead. He's dead, 14 years ago. _"Is that what you really think, Sakura-san"_

"Who are you?" I shouted at the voice. Then I saw a silhouette of a person, sitting by the branch of the tree. The person jumped on the other side of the tree. I immediately went there and saw a woman, not taller than me, with her back facing me.

"_Are you sure your twin brother is dead, Sakura-san?"_ The woman had jet black hair reaching to her knees. I watched her as she slowly faces me. She was beautiful. Her eyes were of tantalizing ruby red colored. Her forehead isn't big, like mine, and covered by her side swept bangs. Her dress was of pure white. _"Are you certain of this, Sakura-san?"_

"They say he died because of his sickness and his frail body. I wasn't there to support him… I wasn't there beside him"

"_Did you see his body at all?"_

"I… didn't"

"_Then how can you be so certain that he's dead, Sakura-san? You have not seen his dead body to begin with"_

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"_We are inside your consciousness, Sakura-san" _The woman slowly walks toward me, I taking a step back. She was too suspicious. Who is she? Where are we? If this really is my mind, then why is she here? What is her purpose? _"You have lots of questions inside you, Sakura-san. But you will know the answer to all of this"_

"You-!"

"_I am the Enshoku, Sakura-san. The half of it"_

"Enshoku?"

"_It is a chakra long been residing inside you. We were of great harmony before but you have forgotten me when your brother left"_

"Shoubu didn't left. He died"

"_Are you certain?"_

"…"

"_Do you not remember me, Sakura-san?"_

"… No" The woman raises her arm and I saw thorns encircling them. Her arms were bleeding so much but she did not show a single sign of weakness or hurt. I am a medic and seeing someone in such state hurts me. It was too painful to see. "How horrible..."

"_These thorns are seals put on me by your clan. I am too powerful but when you were younger, you were able to control me and there was no need for such. But you have forgotten me and your confused mind and feelings affect your hold over me"_

"...What is this Enshoku?"

She turns her back at me and said, _"You will know in due time… We will see each other again, Sakura-san"_

"Matte! (Wait)" The woman disappeared into sakura petals. I stared at the place where the woman once stood, giving me a nostalgic feeling. Who is she?

'_Nee-chan!'_ I know that voice. It can't be. That was Shoubu's voice.

"Shoubu?! Where are you?!"

'_Sakura-nee!'_

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Sakura-nee-chan, I'll protect you. So no one will be able to hurt you again. You won't have to cry anymore"_ _A purple haired boy said as he held his sleeping twin's hand. The small boy, Shoubu, stared at Sakura' face with his moss green eyes. 'You'll always smile and always be safe'_

_It was the night after the incident that showed their powers as Enshoku retainers happened. They were held inside their room after their parents found them unconscious with Ino. Sakura was still sleeping in her bed and her twin stared at her with worry filled eyes. The Enshoku that has long been residing inside their bodies was now calm._

"_Do you want to save your sister?" A voice stated. Shoubu turned his towards the open window and saw a cloaked man._

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Shh. Your sister will wake up"_

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_I'm… intrigued with the power that you and your twin sister hold, Haruno Shoubu. What is it called?"_

"_How did you know my name?! And that is none of your business!"_

"_Hhm. I wonder if it really isn't my business. I am very curious of this incredible chakra you hold. You and your sister will be able to control the world in your palms if you come with me"_

"_No!"_

"_Then I can take one of you" The man eyed Sakura with interest. Shoubu, noticing this, blocked the man's view of her twin's face. "Sakura, isn't it?"_

"_You will NOT take Sakura-nee-chan! I won't allow you!"_

"_We'll see about that" The man chuckled as he jumped out of the window. Shoubu glared at the spot where the man was earlier. Sakura slowly opens her eyes and saw her twin looking outside the window._

"_Shoubu?"_

"_Nee-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" Shoubu asked as he placed himself beside his sister. Sakura gave him a smile and nodded. "That's good. Do you… remember anything?"_

"…_Eto… Ah. I remembered releasing Shi-chan. Then you were releasing Ho-kun… Don't ever do that again, Shoubu. We might hurt other people"_

"_Hai... Demo, Nee-chan was crying. Somebody hurted you" The boy lowered his head and started sniffling. Seeing her brother in such state, Sakura places her hand on top of Shoubu's head and patted him. "Nee-chan…"_

"_It's fine now. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"_

"_But they can hurt you! I wasn't there to protect you! I'm weak!"_

"_Shoubu, no! You're not weak" Sakura said with a stern voice. Holding her twin by the shoulder, the pink haired girl looked at Shoubu straight in the eyes and said, "You're strong. You're not weak. You are the strongest person I've ever known and always will be. Remember that"_

"_Nee-chan… Hai!" The twins smiled at each other. They talked about many things before drifting into sleep, side by side. Holding each other's hands, they said to each other. "Otanjoubi Omedetou. Oyasumi Nasai, Shoubu/Sakura-nee (Happy Birthday and Good Night, Shoubu/Sakura)"_

**[End of Flashback]**

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: **Thanks much for the reviews! Sorry for the late update. I'm currently a college undergoing practicum so updates might be a bit delayed (also I'm having a bit trouble with writing the succeeding chapters. I wanna cry). I'll try my best to update earlu  
Naruto 673 just made me want to look for a real Sasuke and punch him in the face. I love the SasuSaku ship but if I were to choose between Sasuke and Sakura, I'll choose my queen. But there are speculations (which I saw on Tumblr) are stating that the harsh treatment of Sasuke might lead to a development to their relationship as seen with their past interactions so I'm not ending my OTP (even if it won't canon I will still continue lol). I'm hoping for a much enthusiastic chapter next week :3 Now my replies to the reviews!

**kelpiejh: **Glad you did! Hehehe~ I actually got the idea from various AU SasuSaku fanfictions where Sakura has a brother (sometimes Gaara or Sasori or some OC) and I think I read one that's still at the Naruto universe but then there was not much focus on that. I wanted to focus on Sakura (coz she's my beloved queen hahaha) and I wanted I didn't want to make an AU fanfiction (but honestly, I'm just not really confident to make one huhu). I wanted this to a bit action packed and you know a bit dramatic. I couldn't think of anything that could make this dramatic other than a sibling rivalry (well besides the romance part) so Shoubu is born! :D

**MuffinMan9223:** Well, my idea of chakra limiters does not necessarily limit Sasuke's full chakra. It can be adjusted at a certain point to render him unable to use A-Rank jutsus. I should have clarified this part so the fault is mine. But there will also be something happening due to this situation :D

**Samira345:** I'm praying that Kishimoto-sensei will tone down the gloomy feeling that's coming out with every chapter... My kokoro will not be able to take it uhuhuhu. Wah! Thank you very much! I hope you will also like this chapter! :)

That goes to all the readers of FoT! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Previously…**

"_Who are you?" I shouted at the voice. Then I saw a silhouette of a person, sitting by the branch of the tree. The person jumped on the other side of the tree. I immediately went there and saw a woman, not taller than me, with her back facing me._

"_Are you sure your twin brother is dead, Sakura-san?"__ The woman had jet black hair reaching to her knees. I watched her as she slowly faces me. She was beautiful. Her eyes were of tantalizing ruby red colored. Her forehead isn't big, like mine, and covered by her side swept bangs. Her dress was of pure white. __"Are you certain of this, Sakura-san?"_

"_They say he died because of his sickness and his frail body. I wasn't there to support him… I wasn't there beside him"_

"_Did you see his body at all?"_

"_I… didn't"_

"_Then how can you be so certain that he's dead, Sakura-san? You have not seen his dead body to begin with"_

"_Who are you? Where are we?"_

**Chapter 4: Wonders and Explanations**

Three weeks have passed and Sakura still haven't woke up from her slumber. Sasuke, who was tasked to protect the sleeping kunoichi, is always beside the woman he once fought together with. He was still indifferent with other people, expect for Naruto and Kakashi, whom he grew accustomed to since he has been living with them. His fellow age-group shinobis approach him as they have always did before and he still gave them the cold demeanour he had back then.

**Inside Sakura's room...**

Sasuke sits in a lone chair just beside Sakura's bed, with a small book to keep him from boredom. He had grown more curious with the kunoichi especially since they haven't exchanged words since he came back. He knew of her strength and knowledge but he doesn't know of her life story since he saw her in Orochimaru's hideout. A soft knock on the door caught the attention of Sasuke, making him stand up.

"Gaara" He said when he spotted the red haired man that opened the door. Sabaku Gaara stared at him for a moment before proceeding towarda Sakura's bed. "What is your purpose?"

"I'm visiting a friend, Uchiha"

_"Him? A friend of Sakura?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. This man, who is now the Kazekage of Sunagakure, stared at Sakura with soft eyes, the first time the raven haired man saw him do. _"What's his relation with her?"_

"She saved my brother, Kankuro, from death and she has been the representative of the Hokage for a few times, if you are wondering" Gaara said without breaking his gaze at the kunoichi. "I heard of the situation and your case. I hope you are taking care of her. Sakura has become like... a sibling to me. Despite what I have done to her before"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he sat down on his chair. "You are awfully talkative compared back then, Subaku"

"..." Then the door opened, revealing Naruto. "Naruto"

"Gaara! You should have told me you're coming" Naruto gleefully said, putting his arm around the unmoving Kazekage.

"It was a sudden notice. I have also wanted to check on Sakura"

"Hhm. Want to get some ramen?!"

"Dobe, you're too loud" Sasuke commented. The blonde man glared at the back of the Uchiha's head and sighed when his gaze passed by Sakura.

"I wonder when she'll wake up" Naruto murmured as he held on Sakura's hand, sitting by her bed. The two emotionless men simply stared at the pink haired medic.

Then Gaara said, "I should be going now. I still have an audience with Konoha's Council"

"Let me come with you. I'll be stopping by at a place on the way there" Naruto said, gently placing his friend's hand to her side and headed towards Gaara. "I'll be back to check on her, Sasuke. Take care of her"

"Aa. That's my mission" Sasuke said while continuing his book. The two left the room and rustling of the wind outside was the only noise heard.

**{Flashback}**

_'He'll take Sakura-nee if I don't come with him. But if I go, I'll need to leave Nee-chan by herself. I don't want either to happen' Shoubu thought as he stared at the ceiling. Sakura was soundly asleep beside him. Then the cloaked man appeared by the window. 'I locked the window! How did he?'_

_"I am a shinobi, boy" The man said. "I heard the conversation you had with your sister... You think you're not strong enough to protect her. Don't you want power to defend your sister's happiness?"_

_"..." Shoubu remained silent and thought of what the man said. 'He's right... I am weak. I need to get stronger... so I can protect Nee-chan'_

_"What do you say, Shoubu? If you don't want to, I can just take your sister..." The man suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside the sleeping Sakura. "...Here and now"_

_"Get away from Nee-chan!" The boy hissed, approaching the man who backed down with Sakura in his arms. 'I can't use them or I'll hurt others. Nee-chan doesn't want that. I don't want to hurt her feelings'_

_"Ah, ah, ah. Your decision, Shoubu"_

_"... I... I need power. I have to get stronger" Shoubu murmured with downcast eyes. "So I can protect Sakura-nee from the likes of you!"_

_"Good answer, my boy" The man placed Sakura back to her bed and stood beside Shoubu. "Your sacrifice for your sister will not be in vain. Come along now"_

_"Now?"_

_"We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Don't hesitate now... or I might take your sister"_

_"No!" Shoubu protested, hurriedly walked towards the window. He stared at his sister with guilt-filled eyes. "As long as you're safe. Gomenasai... Sakura"_

_Sakura stirred and slowly opened her eyes, in time to see the retreating figure of her twin. "Shoubu? Shoubu! Where are you going?!"_

_Shoubu looked back and smiled wearily at Sakura before disappearing with the cloaked man under the bright crescent moon. The pastel haired girl ran by the window and shouted, "SHOUBU!"_

**[End of Flashback]**

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, her face cascaded by the moonlight. She stared at the crescent moon. Sasuke entered the room, unknown to him that the kunoichi woke up. But Sakura knew it was him and said without looking at the man, "He really isn't dead. Shoubu isn't dead"

Sasuke, startled at the sudden talk of the woman, stood still by the door, waiting for her to continue her statement.

"You're right. Shoubu is still alive. He didn't die. He left me" Sakura said as she sat up, letting tears fall down her cheeks. The sight of her tears made Sasuke feel guilty; remembering and reflecting on how much he have hurt her. She looked at him and said, "You didn't lie, Sasuke. You were telling the truth"

Sasuke slowly walked towards Sakura and stood beside her bed. He simply watched her cry, not knowing how to comfort her. "He's still alive... Shoubu is alive... But he left me... and I don't know why. He left me... Just like you did to me"

The last statement made the man flinch. Slowly, Sasuke placed his hand on top of Sakura's hand, making the woman cry more. The kunoichi placed her other hand over her eyes, trying to stop her falling tears. "You asshole! Why did you just leave me by the bench?! Do you know how much it hurt when I woke up and failed to made you stay?! You know how much I wanted to come with you! I couldn't remember about the truth about Shoubu. But! But my heart just can't take it! I can't take it to be left by someone important to me! My brother left me with an apology and you left me with a word of thanks! What's next?! You're back here to just leave and say you're sorry?! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, you self-conceited bastard... I hate you..."

"... It was too dangerous for you to come" Sasuke murmured, making the kunoichi look at him with wide eyes and quivering lips. "I'm... I'm sorry"

Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand and cried some more. She cried and cried until she was exhausted, not letting go of the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke did not let go of her either. He thought of Sakura, who have drifted to her sleep. Her words were filled with hurt. He has always thought that Sakura had the perfect life, compared to him and Naruto. But she also had her share of loss and pain, and she did not know that for the past 14 years. Hers was probably not as much painful as his and Naruto's past but the truth of Sakura's brother leaving her was kept away from her. She had been holding on to a lie, believing that this older sister was unable to save her younger brother from death because she wasn't beside him. Sakura loved him so much.

A few hours passed, Shizune came in with Tsunade, who saw the sleeping Sakura, clutching Sasuke's hand. The man was in deep thought, not even noticing the two come in. Sasuke did not remove his hand and remained still in his seat. Tsunade approached him. "Uchiha"

Sasuke eyes widened, asking himself how come he didn't notice them. He looked at her with unmoving eyes. "Hokage-sama"

"Did she wake up?"

"Hai... A few hours ago"

"There were no...?"

"It didn't appear" Tsunade stared at the kunoichi's hand, holding onto the Sasuke's hand, who seem to be oblivious of the gaze the highest official of Konoha. Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

Shizune checked on Sakura's vital signs through the machines while Tsunade examined her. Sasuke remained as he is. Just like it was every time he's in the room, the place is engulfed in utter silence.

Then the raven haired shinobi felt Sakura's grip loosen and heard her speak. "Shishou?"

Sasuke slowly pulled back his hand and stood up as the two women hurried to Sakura's side. Slowly retreating back, Sasuke turned around to leave the room when somebody called him. "Sasuke?"

Sakura, who sat up, stared at the man with guilt filled eyes. But Sasuke remained stoic as ever. Breaking the contact, Tsunade ordered, "Uchiha, inform the Harunos that Sakura has woken up. You'll be accompanied by an ANBU"

Sasuke left the room with a nod. Sakura stared at the door, Tsunade and Shizune followed her gaze. The Hokage motioned her first apprentice to leave the room. Tsunade sat at the chair beside Sakura's bed when Shizune left. "Do you remember anything?"

"Hai" Sakura replied. She maintained her posture despite the exhausted look she had.

"Did you remember what happened to… your twin?"

"… Shoubu did not die because he was sick. He isn't dead to begin with… He left me… And I don't know why"

"I see. So you are aware that he is pursuing you? That the person he have left with was an Akatsuki member?"

"He's after the other half of the Enshoku I have inside me…. But I will not let him or Akatsuki have it"

"I see you remember about this Enshoku. I would like to know more about this chakra, Sakura. Your life is utmost importance because of the power you hold" Sakura remained silent and Tsunade waited for her to speak but her apprentice did not move her lips. Sighing, the voluptuous woman stood up.

"Matte…"

"It's fine if you still don't want to talk about whatever this is, Sakura. But I would like to know the power residing inside you. Your life is in danger now"

"Shishou, my life has always been in danger"

"I know that. But this is different"

Sakura breathed in heavily and exhaled. Looking outside the window, the pink haired woman stared at the blue sky. Then she said, "The Enshoku… It doesn't belong to a single element. It's way beyond a Kekkei Touta. It can copy Kekkei Genkai and Touta abilities... The Enshoku is the Ultimate Chakra"

"Where did this chakra come from? How did it become the ultimate chakra?"

"Shiranai (I don't know), Shishou… I just knew about this from Shiki, and that is all she said"

"Shiki?"

"The name of the Enshoku that resides inside me. The other one is Honoo… I am not sure myself how does the Enshoku really work. Shiki won't explain it to me"

"This Shiki, does it also have its own consciousness like the Bijuus?"

"Hai, Shishou" Tsunade stood by the window and gazed at the sky. She pondered on the answers Sakura have given her. How can such chakra exist? A chakra that belongs to all elements and can utilize Kekkai Genkai and Touta abilities? How this chakra did come to? "Shishou, I'm sorry… I cannot answer any questions anymore… Even I do not know what this is inside me. I'm not even sure if this will save or kill"

"…Wakatta (I understand). I'm not sure what to ask you either, Sakura"

"Shishou?"

"Yes?"

"Does anyone else know about what happened?"

"The gate guards, Shizune, the Rookie Twelve and Team Kakashi. We have not said a word after your parents begged us not to"

"…Why was Sasuke here?"

"I gave him a mission" Just when Sakura was about to protest, Tsunade raised her hand and said, "Instead of the agreed punishment, I decided to put him into good use immediately. He is to protect you. I know you are not weak, Sakura. I know that first hand because I'm the one who taught you. But you are being pursued for the chakra inside you. Your brother and Akatsuki, at any cost, would probably try to get you and the chakra inside you, for whatever reason, that is. You're like a daughter to me. I want you to be safe especially now. You need to be protected, Sakura"

"… Hai. Wakarimashita (I understand [This is the formal form. Wakatta is an informal way of saying wakarimashita])" Sakura replied. Before going out of the room, Tsunade told her that she'll let her parents in once they arrive. _'I don't know anymore'_

_**'You'll find out soon enough'**_

_'Shiki? Ne, since back then, you didn't tell me anything about you and Honoo. What really is the Enshoku?'_ But Shiki remained silent. Sakura sighed and remembered how she recalled her lost memory.

After she saw the memory of her brother leaving her, Sakura saw the woman again, introducing herself as Shiki. Slowly, through her conversation with the black haired woman, she remembered when she realized the Enshoku inside her when she was 4 years old, her twin following when they were 5. She was only a mere child and knowing about the originality of the chakra did not concern her. But she was only told by Shiki to use the chakra only when necessary and that she and Honoo were one entity, called the Enshoku, a chakra of incredible power. But beside those things, she does not know anything about it and until now, Sakura is still wondering what it really is.

Then a knock stopped her train of thoughts. "Come in"

Her parents, Kouyu and Nemuya, went inside with Sasuke behind them. Sakura's mother sat down while her father stood beside her. Sasuke, seeing that their conversation is private matter, quietly went out and stood by the door. Nurses glanced at him with glistening eyes but none dared to approach him. He remained quiet and cold. _'Let them think whatever they want to think'_

_**'You're such an asshole'**_

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_**'I'm your inner'**_

_'Hn. Get out of my head'_

_**'I'm you, baka'**_

_'You just called yourself stupid'_

_**'Don't smartass me'**_

_'Hn'_

_**'Say... Are you alright with this mission? It's as if they're belittling your actions as a shinobi. As an avenger'**_

_'...'_

_'__**Or is it because this is Sakura? You like her, right?'**_

_'...'_

_**'Silence means yes'.**_

_'She is just my former teammate and now my client. Sakura is a respected shinobi. She is nothing more than a former ally'_

_**'But is that how you really want it to be?'**_Then the door opened. Sakura's mother was sobbing with the Haruno patriach holding her. Kouyu stared into Sasuke's black eyes for a moment before nodding and said, "Thank you and please... Protect her from her brother"

Sasuke watched the couple disappear from his sight before entering the room. Sakura, as she was before, was staring outside the window, paying him no attention. He dragged the chair to sit down. It was silent, only the chirping birds and the flipping of Sasuke's book made a sound.

The following hours, the rest of Rookie Twelve, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and some civilian kids whom Sakura have taken care of dropped by to visit her. And with every person, Sasuke would go out to give them a time with Sakura.

_'That is not my place...'_

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto._**

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 5! Thank you again for reading Flame of Truth. Again, I'm sorry for the late update! Huhuhu. Hectic schedule is hectic. I thought my schedule would be better than before since I'm almost graduating. Really appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you also like this one! I really don't have much comment for Chapter 682. Honestly, I'm just speechless with just happened. I did not see that coming. At all.

**kelpiejh: **I can't exactly answer your question or else you'll know how the flow of this fanfiction will go. Sorry! I'll just leave it to your imagination on this one ;)

**Samira345: ***blushing furiously* No one has told me that before. Thank you very much! I haven't written in a long time so I thought my writing has turned out weird. Hehehe. The latest chapter completely took my mind off Sasuke's behavior towards Sakura. Plus Sakura's reaction in Chapter 682 is quite priceless. Hahaha!

**MuffinMan9223: **Thank you! Despite the horrible things Sasuke has done, I still see that he's a person who doesn't forget about respect and that's how I wanted to portray him.

Hope you'll like this chapter too!

* * *

**Previously…**

_Sasuke watched the couple disappear from his sight before entering the room. Sakura, as she was before, was staring outside the window, paying him no attention. He dragged the chair to sit down. It was silent, only the chirping birds and the flipping of Sasuke's book made a sound._

_The following hours, the rest of Rookie Twelve, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and some civilian kids whom Sakura have taken care of dropped by to visit her. And with every person, Sasuke would go out to give them a time with Sakura._

_'That is not my place...'_

**Chapter 5: Due Time**

It was night time, just a week since Sakura woke up. There were no visitors and Sasuke was reading a new book he had with him as he sat down in a chair just beside the pink haired medic. Sakura just woke up from her nap, eating rabbit apples that Hinata gave to her when she visited that day. Finishing her food, Sakura stood up, stretching her arms. The medic nin leaned at the window frame and said, "Why are you really here, Sasuke-_san_?"

_'Sasuke-san?' _Sasuke stared at her after hiding the book and said, "I don't know"

"...Shoubu... How was he?"

"Fine"

"You know you can be more elaborate on your answers, Sasuke-san" Sakura with an annoyed tone. She sighed. "... I'm sorry for my outburst before"

"Hn. It's alright"

"Are you really fine with this? Because I'm not. I'm not weak. I don't need protection like I needed back when we were genins"

"... I have no right to protest"

"Tsk. I do but Shishou won't hear me out... I want to set a boundary as early as now. I hate you. You threw me away like I was nothing before. But thanks to that, I changed. I pursued power. But not the way you did. I hope you're satisfied now that Itachi is dead with his blood on your hands"

_'Itachi? What? They know each other personally?' _Sasuke growled. "You don't know anything"

"Ha! That's what you always say. We don't know anything. Yes. But how would we not know anything if you won't let us know? I had to know it through my investigation of your clan's massacre"

"I didn't ask you to look it up"

"Ah, I see you know what I did... Yes, you didn't. I did it myself"

"Why?"

"What happened to your clan was disturbing. What Itachi did wasn't just a spur of a thought. Such doing is plain stupidity and your brother is not stupid. I saw his record. Top of the class during his days in the academy, becoming an ANBU at such a young age"

"..."

"Itachi did it for a reason. What the Elders and Danzo asked him to do was plain horrible. The Third Hokage knew its a horrible mission and they still carried it out. That decision is a grave mistake. An absolutely retarded decision. What the Uchiha clan was planning was also horrible. Simply because Konoha has been under the influence of the Senju clan for a long time, they wanted to be in charge. Your brother was torn between his love for the village and his family. He did those things for both. He did as he was told and left the village, leaving you behind. He wanted the Uchiha clan to restart from you. He wanted you to become a hero of the village, for killing the traitor that massacred his whole clan. You did kill him but at the same time, you betrayed the village"

"How do you know all this?" Sakura stared at him without answering. They glared at one another. "How come you know of my brother's plan, Sakura?"

Sakura did not reply, heading to her bed, and said, "Could you please leave? I want to be alone"

Sasuke got up and left immediately. Sakura lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

**[Flashback - Sakura's POV]**

_I was in the Hokage's archive, sorting the things Shishou was supposed to do. But, as usual, she got away by drowning herself in alcohol. It was my day off the hospital, Shizune taking my place. "Such a hassle... God, I sound like Shikamaru now"_

_(In some field in Konoha, Shikamaru sneezes, murmuring to himself, "Troublesome")_

_Stupid of me, I reached out for a record book without looking. In my desperate attempt to get it, I feel over, the books and compilations of papers falling over me. I struggled to get up. The stuffs on top of me fell off one by one except for one page of a newspaper which was plastered on my face. "What in the world is this?"_

_It was an article on the Uchiha Massacre. I remembered Sasuke. It has been two years since we last heard of him. Naruto who promised me that he will bring him back at any cost, did not give up. As for me, I really don't know. _

_I read through the article and wondered about it. Why would Uchiha Itachi massacre his whole family, leaving Sasuke alive? Sounds pretty stupid to me if his reason was that he just hated the Uchiha clan. Why would he leave Sasuke alive if that was his reason? Let someone live to kill you? What kind of reason is that?_

_"Sakuraa... Hic... I need moorree... Hic..."Tsunade said as she wobbly entered the library. Almost tripping at the sorted books, I caught my drunken master, carrying her to her office._

_Later that night, I headed to my apartment, my head still thinking about the incident. I was too preoccupied and I didn't notice that the path I was walking was towards the Uchiha District. I told myself, "Might as well go"_

_Before entering the compound, I stopped to pray for the people who have died here. Walking down the path, I imagined black haired and black eyed people laughing and talking. They should have been alive now, doing the same things they did._

_I made a left turn when the Uchiha Police Headquarters towered in front of me. I just went to where my feet took me. What danger does an empty district have anyway? I entered a large house which was at the end of the street. I stopped and pray again for the family here. The house was dusty, not being touch for years. The electricity has long been cut off so I explored in the darkness. A few minutes of snooping around the two-storey building, I stopped. "What in the world am I looking for?"_

_Then I heard a rustling sound at a room not far from the kitchen. I stood guard and waited. Must be a cat. But my curiosity got ahead of me. I headed towards the room. It was the only room that I haven't checked yet. I walked slowly and lightly to keep the floor from creaking. Opening the door slowly, I saw someone staring at the floor. I hissed, kunai in my hand, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"_

_**Uchiha Itachi...**__ What is he doing here? He remained standing, staring at me. He wasn't wearing his red cloud-adorned coat. I raised my hand to my eye level, looking at his feet to keep me from being held by the Sharingan. He did not move nor did I. Minutes passed and I heard him sigh. He said, "Haruno Sakura.__.__. I won't do anything to you"_

_"And why should I trust you? After what you did, do you really think I will trust your words?"_

_"I will not allow a blood to be shed again here" Now that's something you won't hear from a murderer. I glared at him for a moment; his Sharingan not activated; then looked at his feet again._

_"Are you insulting me? Do you really think I'm a fool?"_

_"No" He still didn't move. Moreover, his kekkai genkai isn't activated. Now that's insulting, alright. He must be thinking he can defeat me without a kekkai genkai. I'm gonna kill this bastatd! "I'm not going to activate my Sharingan, Haruno-san. I will not attack you. I'm conserving my energy for my fight with Sasuke"_

_Annoyed at his answer, I threw the kunai at him. I did not hear his feet shift. He really didn't move. I looked at his eyes, the Uchiha bloodline limit still not activated, and saw blood trickling down his cheek. I was somewhat convinced that he didn't come to Konoha to bring about chaos. I slowly walked towards him, chakra limiters in my hand. He still didn't move. Then I asked him, "Why?"_

_He remained silent. I didn't attach the chakra limiters to him. Itachi sat down slowly and remained sitting on the floor. He began, "What brought you here, Haruno Sakura?"_

_"It was a sudden thought. You? You haven't answered my question yet"_

_"Visiting"_

_"And?"_

_"'Why am I not attacking you'? I already gave my answer"_

_I sighed and sat in front of him, staring into his closed eyes. For some reasons unknown, I placed my hand over his eyes, examining it with my chakra... His eye muscles are incredibly in tangled and strained. He's almost blind._

_"I'm almost blind. I'm aware of that fact, Haruno-san" He murmured. I remained silent as I removed my hand. "Why are you really here?"_

_I felt some ominous feeling inside me. His presence isn't terrifying like I thought it was. He gave me a feeling of peace. Answering truthfully, I said, "I felt something was missing"_

_"Missing from?" His voice was emotionless but I heard a sign of knowing._

_"From what you did. From the Uchiha Massacre" I saw Itachi's hands curl into a fist. Alert as I should be, I touched the kunai behind me._

_Then he said, "So you've noticed"_

_"Noticed what?"_

_"The missing link" I stared at him. He could be lying to me. "I'm not lying, Haruno Sakura"_

_Is he reading my mind? I replied in a calm tone, "I don't trust you. I'm breaking my vow as a shinobi of Konoha as of the moment. I should be bringing you to Tsunade-sama"_

_"But you aren't"_

_"..."_

_"If you want to know the truth about the whole event, I am willing to tell you. And only you, Haruno Sakura. You are the only person who has noticed the oddity of what I did... I will be here again tomorrow evening"_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because I know you want to help my brother" I looked at him with disbelieving eyes. This man is telling me this? That I am helping Sasuke? He is beyond help. "He can still be saved"_

_"You let your brother succumbed into the feeling of hate and despair, and pursuit for revenge and power. Why would you want me to help him?"_

_"It is part of what I will tell you, Haruno-san. I will stay here until tomorrow evening comes. If you wish, you can bind me with those chakra limiters" This man is unbelievable. My patience, almost at its peak, made me agree to his terms. I attached to him the chakra limiters. I searched his coat and pouch, taking any possible weapons, and left him a ration for him to have. Before I left, I heard him murmur, "Questions are meant to be answered in due time... And now is the time, Sakura-san"_

**[End of flashback]**

**In Amegakure...**

A man of purple hair lies down under a cherry blossom tree, napping. The petals danced with the wind, circling and floating. His black coat adorned with red clouds, the Akatsuki uniform, hid his body from the cold wind. A masked man approached him, Tobi. Without opening his eyes, Shoubu said, "She's awake... She remembers"

"Should we set our plan to motion?"

"... Yes"

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto._**

**A/N: **As a compensation for my almost-a-month tardiness on the update of Flame of Truth, here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy!

* * *

**Previously…**

**_In Amegakure..._**

_A man of purple hair lies down under a cherry blossom tree, napping. The petals danced with the wind, circling and floating. His black coat adorned with red clouds, the Akatsuki uniform, hid his body from the cold wind. A masked man approached him, Tobi. Without opening his eyes, Shoubu said, "She's awake... She remembers"_

_"Should we set our plan to motion?"_

_"... Yes"_

**Chapter 6: Sweet, Painful Memories**

Sasuke, with arms crossed over his chest, waited for his client in front of the Hokage Office. He can hear the shouts of Sakura at her mentor.

"Just let me work in the hospital, Shishou! Annoying it is for me, I will let Sasuke follow me. Just let me work!" Sakura shouts.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have to rest?! You stubborn apprentice! Before all of this, I have told you countless times to rest from your work! You spend 48 hours straight in the hospital and then some 3 hours break then back to 48 hours again! You're killing yourself!" Tsunade shouts back. "You're an Isha (Doctor), Sakura! You should know more than anyone that you need rest!"

Shizune, holding Tonton in her arms, watched the two women bicker in front of her. She sighed and stood between the two. The two glared at her. "You two know I'm more than used to that. Now, Shishou, I think Sakura-chan had more than enough rest. You should allow her to work. But Sakura-chan, you have to take a rest from time to time. We need to limit your workload. You can only work every other day"

"Wha-?!"

"Fine by me. You have to minimize your work, Haruno Sakura. Take it or leave it" The Godaime said.

Sakura scowled and said, "Argh! Fine!"

"Uchiha, come in" Sasuke went inside the office and eyed the blonde woman. "This matter concerns you. I think you heard everything. So I'll just tell you the things you need to do"

"Aa"

"You don't need to accompany her the whole time but you will be held accountable for if she exceeds the 24-hours' time-limit for hospital work. You monitor her on that. Also, makes sure she doesn't run off somewhere. Understood?" Tsunade ordered. "Sakura will start next week, so will you"

"Hai"

"What? He's my babysitter?" Sakura complains. Sasuke glared at her as she glares back. "Like hell your glare can do anything to me"

The man looked away, sighing as he shook his head. The pink haired medic scowls at him and shouts, "What the heck is with that reaction?! Hey! Don't you fucking smirk at me, mister!"

Sasuke remained silent and watch as Sakura shouts profanities at him. He smirks more as the woman rages more because of it. _**'Darn. She's cute when she's angry'**_

_'Shut up and get off my head'_

_**'Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say'**_

Sakura shrugs furiously before stomping off the room. The Uchiha remained on his spot, watching the medic disappear from his sight. Tsunade and Shizune eyed him curiously. The black haired woman says, "She's a handful, ne? But it's good you're managing"

"Aa"

"Has there been any sign of the Enshoku?" Tsunade asks in a serious tone.

"None"

"Tsk. How the hell are we supposed to know what this Enshoku is capable of? Fucking Akatsuki!" Tsunade slams her fist into her desk causing it to break. "Aah, shit!"

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune sighed. Sasuke left the office to look for Sakura, as the two women look for a way to fix the 8th broken table of the week. The black haired walks down the roads of Konoha, crowded by children playing and adults talking. Some looked at him with eyes of suspicion, while some does not even look at him. He was used to it and does not care about it. He expected that, the same way he expected his supposed death sentence of a punishment. Unable to locate the pink haired shinobi, he jumped on top of the roof for easier access. He still couldn't find the woman. _'Annoying woman. Where did she go off to?'_

"Sasuke!" A high pitched voice shouted. Looking down, he thought to himself, _'Tsk. Nara's woman'_

Ino appeared behind him, Sasuke still looking for the blonde's best friend. "Looking for Sakura?"

"Hn"

"You should use your Sharingan already. She might be outside the village. She always does that" Ino told him. Sasuke glared at her moment but did what she suggested. True enough, Sakura is not inside the village and is in the forest. "You should catch up to her before she goes anywhere else... Can you hold onto this? You can also give it to Sakura if you want to"

Ino handed him a picture of two children laughing as they splash water at each other. Their face and smile are identical, only their hair and eyes distinguishing them. Sasuke looked back at Ino. "Sakura asked me to keep that when she studied under Tsunade-sama; so that she won't feel lost. It's your choice to give it to her"

"Why me?"

"You're the one closest to her now and probably understand her predicament. You might be able to put her back right on track" The woman said in a sad voice. Firming up her tone, she says, "I'm not stupid to not notice her emotional situation right now. I'm her best friend and I know Sakura's confused right now. She needs help even though she doesn't want to"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he placed the picture inside his pouch. Ino smiled at him and disappeared.

**Inside the forest...**

The emerald eyed shinobi watched the water flow as she walks on top of the river. She eyed it intently as if thinking of what's the meaning behind the flowing water. But in truth, she isn't thinking about anything. She doesn't know what to think about. All she wanted was to bring back her twin she thought was dead for nearly 14 years. _'I can't blame him for what he did. He was only a child when he went with the goddamn Akatsuki'_

_**'Sakura-san'**_

_'Shiki, what is it?'_

_**'Why do you want him back?'**_

_'He's my brother. I want to save him'_

_**'But he doesn't want you to save him. He wants me'**_

_'What does he want from you?'_

_**'Power... That's what all humans want, isn't it? Wars go on and on, to know who is the most powerful and who will conquer the power over all enemies. Clans fight to prove the superiority of their own power. People argue to prove one's power as a probable superior. Humans want power. Honoo and I are only some of embodied power. The bijuus, as well. Whoever controls us will be powerful. Whoever holds us can hold all shinobis into the palm of his hands'**_

_'Not all, Shiki'_

_**'Then what else do humans want? Is it love?'**_

Sakura remained silent. Is it love that humans want? Is it what kept them from pursuing power? If so, is it what made Sakura pursue to get stronger? Or was it because she just needed to get stronger to prove herself? Shiki was quiet again, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Sakura continued walking on top of the river and towards a small waterfall. She sat down on the grass and listens to the sound of flowing water and rustling leaves. It was quiet, serene and lonely.

Sakura always go here to ease herself and think when she doesn't know what to think. This was where she and Shoubu used to play when they were kids. Their family will have picnics and she and her twin will play by the river. Being exposed to fresh air improved Shoubu's condition, making it a routine for the Harunos to come here. But right now she's alone and unlike before, she felt lonely as she watched the water flow. It wasn't because she's alone but it was something else.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, standing behind her. She didn't look at him or move. He sat a safe distance from her and lay down. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking... Can you answer my question in more detail? How did Shoubu look like?" Sakura asked him. "After all, I didn't see him for years. I don't know what he looks like"

Sasuke paused and closed his eyes as he breathes out heavily. "He was hooded when I first met him. The succeeding times, I saw his face. I thought he was you but his chakra and hair were different. He has his eyes closed most of the time. He's as tall as me"

The medic remained silent. Minutes passed and all they can here was the nature's voice. Then Sakura stood up. Sasuke watched her as she stretched her arms. "I need to meet my patient"

Glare. "You don't start until next week"

"I'm just going to visit him, Sasuke-san. Anyway, I'm the only one who can treat him. I've been gone too long... You know him" Sakura told him before walking towards the village. Sasuke stood up and followed her.

**At Konoha General Hospital...**

"Sakura-nee!" A brunette girl shouted as she ran towards the pink haired nin. Sakura patted the girl's head, smiling and laughing as the girl hug her. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Yup. How are you, Miki? Are you drinking your medicine regularly?"

"Hai. Are you gonna visit Orange-nii? He's in his room as always. There are lots of birds there!" Miki replied. After thanking the girl, Sakura walked to the end of a hallway with Sasuke following behind her. The black eyed man watched her, smile and talk with the people she passed by. They were all giving her a bright smile.

Sakura looked back at him when she stopped in front of white door. She opened the door.

"Who's there?" A low monotonous voice asked from behind a curtain covered bed. "Sakura-san?"

"It's me... How many times did I tell you not to spread this? It makes you suspicious" Sakura said as she uncovers the curtain, revealing a man on a bed. The orange haired man was big and muscular, his clothes fit to his body.

"Jugo" Sasuke said with his indifferent tone.

"Sasuke-sama... You got him back, Sakura-san" The man named Jugo asked as he looks back and forth to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why is Jugo here, Sakura?"

"He came back. I didn't do anything" Sakura replying to Jugo's statement. She smiled and motioned Sasuke to sit down. "Jugo. He was looking for someone to cure him. Just two years ago. He confessed everything; that he was under Orochimaru before, part of Team Taka and Hebi, that you killed Orochimaru, that you disbanded the team and that he is the origin of the curse mark. Of course, Tsunade-sama and the council were hesitant. He was supposed to be imprisoned for life"

"But Sakura-san saved me" Jugo said, smiling at the woman who smiled back.

"I wanted to learn about this Curse Mark that Orochimaru created. I was able to persuade Shishou to have him under my care. In short, Jugo is my responsibility up until now. I still can't find the way to break Orochimaru's curse but I think I'm closing in" Sakura said as she gritted her teeth, feeling disappointed. "But I will get there. I have to"

Sasuke observed how Sakura acted. She's very much dedicated to her work. She will do anything to save the people that needs saving. She became a doctor, not only because she want to be useful. Sakura wanted to be a doctor to prevent other people from the dying like how her brother has supposedly died. But even when she knew about the truth, she didn't stop her work and was still devoted to it.

"Sasuke-sama, were you able to enact your revenge to Uchiha Itachi?" Jugo asked. The two shinobis stared at him and Sasuke nodded. He felt so disappointed at himself and annoyed, but as usual, his face did not say it. "Will you be staying?"

Sasuke did not reply and kept his emotionless face intact. Sakura and Jugo stared at him. Then Sakura said, "I don't really care if you're not planning of staying. It's your choice. Either way, you don't listen to anyone, Sasuke-san"

"'Sasuke-san'?" Jugo asked as the woman stood up and bid him goodbye. Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Sasuke-sama... this might be the first time I will ask something from you. Please protect Sakura-san. She's very fragile. Sakura-san is keeping all her feelings inside. That's why she's fragile. Her bottled up feelings will cause her to break down someday"

Sasuke stared at him and simply nodded. He went out of the room and found Sakura by the counter, conversing with the nurse and browsing a clipboard. He groaned and grabbed the girl, telling her that her work doesn't start until next week.

Three weeks later, Sakura grew accustomed with Sasuke guarding her, taking her to the hospital and bringing her home. The man visits his former subordinate occasionally, listening to Jugo's stories on Sakura's small discoveries on the Cursed Mark. But most of the time, Sasuke would be at Team Seven's training grounds… As he is now.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the man, who was pummelling a training dummy with shurikens, kunais and some jutsus. The blonde jinchuriki paused and looked back and forth at Sasuke and the poor dummy. "Did the dummy do something to you?"

"This is how you to train with a dummy, dead last"

"It's the 67th dummy you've destroyed for the past hour. Want me to train with you?"

"No" Sasuke replied bluntly, smirking as he turned around. A vein appeared at Naruto's head.

He shouts, "FIGHT ME, YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK AT ME LIKE THAT, TEME!"

"What seems to be the problem? Dickless? Chicken Hair?" Sai asked with a smile, avoiding a kunai and shuriken after his question.

"I'm not dickless!" Naruto shouts at the smiling man.

Sasuke glared at him with all intensity and said, "Get your face out of here"

"What are you three doing?!" A woman's voice shouted from afar. The three men faced the direction of the voice and found a pissed off Sakura.

"You're early" Sasuke commented.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now please pray tell me why does Sai has a graze on his face"

"He's slow"

"You threw a shuriken at him! And, goddammit, Naruto! Stop throwing kunai at him!" Naruto stood still, sweating like a pig. "Now tell me, why are you three fighting?"

"I just asked them what was wrong"

"He called me dickless"

"Hn"

"Uchiha Sasuke, answer me" The man glared at the ground, not uttering a word.

Sakura sighed in annoyance and said, "You three are like kids. How old are you? 20-something years old, for kami's sake!"

"Why are you out early?" Sasuke asked the ranting woman.

"We just had a surgery session. Shishou let me off early to restore my chakra levels" Then she frowned. "Although, I don't feel tired at all. Not even a bit"

They stared at her and thought if the Enshoku contributes anything to her situation.

_'Must be like you, Kurama. It lets her borrow its chakra' _

_'Ugly and this Enshoku must be in sync'_

Suddenly, Sasuke attacked Sakura using Kusanagi. Sakura, being alert she was, deflected it with a kunai, jumping some meters away from him.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Testing it. I need to see its chakra flow" The Uchiha survivor replied in a low, quiet voice before lunging towards Sakura. Naruto simply watched as the two exchange blows.

"Spar with me" Sasuke said as he thrusted his sword at Sakura's side. The medic nin jumped up and landed just behind him, her fist ready to hit the floor.

With a pissed off tone, Sakura shouted, "You should have told me that before pointing your fucking sword at me!"

The whole training ground shook and was destroyed when Sakura connected her fist to the ground. It created a huge crater, startling Naruto, Sai and Sakura herself. _'Did I put in that much chakra?'_

"Thought so" Sasuke murmured as he landed on top of a branch. Sakura stood in the middle of the rumbles, dumbfounded at the damage she created. Activating the Sharingan, the man saw the once-compressed chakra of the Enshoku, surging through Sakura's body. When he was about to form the sign of the famous Katon Gokyakyuu Jutsu (Fireball Jutsu), a kunai passed through the side his face, barely grazing it. He stared at Sakura in disbelief. She herself was startled at what she did.

"Stop" Sakura said, the three men appearing in front of her. Facing Sasuke with an annoyed, pissed off look, she said, "You could have told me that you were testing it, bastard"

"You wouldn't attack me seriously if I did"

"Anyway, I need to be alone and—" Sakura staggered forward, alerting her teammates. But she was able to regain her footing before falling down. She stood up and sighed out heavily. Then a kunai was placed in front of her neck, Sasuke behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura turned around and smiled. "Answer me"

The Sakura in front of her possessed a smile that did not contain the happiness that the Sakura they know always had. The smile being shown to them is sweet yet incredibly painful. Her eyes held the same emotions. But, this is not Haruno Sakura.

**To be continued…**


End file.
